How I met my brothers
by Kallie-Adopted-Sister-Cat
Summary: Hi I'm Kallie, and this is how I met my brothers the penguins! *Gasp* How can the penguins be my brothers? Well Read and Find out! Skipper: Kallie no internet! Kallie: Shut up Skippy!


Kallie: Hey everyone this is my first story ever so I should introduce myself. My name's Kallie, and I'm Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private's new adopted sister! Yeah that's explained in the story… anyway warning they already know their brothers of course!

Chapter 1: New Sister

**My POV!**

Well this is me right now. Stuck in a stupid box headed for a stupid zoo because my stupid parents said it would be nice for me to meet my brothers who they didn't mention live across the ocean! Suddenly the box tipped over, and I hit my head. "Oww you lazy buffoons lay off the messing of my fur!

"Hello?" I heard a voice call from the other side of the box.

I tried to claw the box open, and I shouted to them- "Anyone who's out there please help me out!".

A crowbar squeezed into the side of the box, and then it opened. Four penguins were staring at me. "Excuse me penguin boys but I'm looking for someone named Taylor?" I asked them.

"That's my first name…" the short one with the flathead said. I handed him mom and dad's note. He silently looked at the writing without reading it out loud. When he was finished he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What is it Skipper?" the littlest penguin asked.

"Boys looks like we have a new sister…" he answers.

Now I was sitting at their dining table kicking my feet back and forth while Taylor paced back and forth. Meanwhile the tallest one was looking at my strange tail. I am part muskrat so it is strange. "How did you get this tail?" he asked.

"Beats me" I shrugged.

"How can you not know?" he asked.

"The same way I don't know you're name…" I answered.

Taylor looked over to us, and said- "Might as well tell her about ourselves… First I'm Taylor, but call me Skipper. This is your new family" he said while motioning to the four of them.

"But I have a mommy and daddy…" I complained.

"Yeah we know we're your brothers" he said.

"But Skipper she's a cat!" the tall one said.

"She was adopted mom and dad said…" he said to him.

"Oh well in that case I'm Leon, but call me Kowalski. I'm a scientist in these parts…" the tall one explained.

"Um er Rico doesn't really talk in full sentences so this here is Rico, and he's a weapons specialist" Skipper said while pointing to the one with a scar and Mohawk.

He smiled at me. "And I am Vince, but call me Private" the small one replied in a cheery voice.

"So what's your name?" Leon asked.

"I'm Kallie the cat" I replied with a grin.

"Such an uquie name…" Leon said to himself.

"Thank you" I said with a bright smile.

"Okay so now we know names… let's tell you a bit about ourselves…" Skipper said.

I got down from the chair, and sat on the floor. "What are you doing?" Leon questioned me.

"Daddy says when it's story time you always sit on the floor…" I answered.

"How old are you?" Skipper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"5, and I do great in school if you can tell…" I said while fluttering my eyelashes.

"Dang you got Kowalski's smarts…" Skipper said while sighing.

"Technically Skipper she doesn't because she's not related by blood…" Leon said.

"I was being sarcatistic Kowalski!" Skipper yelled at him.

"Yelling at people doesn't help your problems…" I stated while staring at the two. "It's also read in books that if a young girl or boy is taught a certain personality at a certain age they pick it up fast. My mother taught me the smart personality" I said with a grin.

"So if any of us were to teach you our personality perpespetive you would turn out kind of like us?" Skipper asked.

"Yep!" I answered.

"Interesting…" Leon said.

"so what are your guy's personality like?" I asked curious.

"Well I am the tough well-kept leader of this squad of family. I am also dad's favorite…" Skipper says.

"I highly dobut that, but I love science, and spend most of my time experimenting with explosives and chemicals" Leon says.

"Okay Rico I'll translate for you… Anyway Rico is the party king, next to Julian, and loves almost any dangerous daredevil thing on earth…" Leon translates for him. My stomach growls; uh-oh getting hungry.

"And finally I am the sweet kind British…" Vince started to say, but Skipper interrupted him.

"We all know that accent is fake Private" he said while grabbing a silver mug from the counter.

"But it's not fake!" Vince complained.

"Sure whatever…" Skipper said. I got up from the ground, and followed Skipper as he walked around the kitchen. "What are you doing Kallie?" he asked me while trying to by pass me.

"I'm watching you make whatever that stuff is…" I answered while pointing to the dark brown substance in his cup.

"Its coffee for one and two why?" he asked.

"She's curious about things like me Skipper…" Leon answered while picking me up in his flippers.

"Hey only daddy does that!" I said while laughing, and trying to push him away.

"Well dad's not here so it's my turn!" Leon said while tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably, and said-

"Okay, okay I give!". We both laughed for a little while longer, and then I turned my gaze back to Skipper.

Skipper was just staring at us. "Skippy's a bad brother!" I shouted, and the other three laughed with me.

"Am not!" he shouted back.

"Are too!" I shouted.

"Are not!" he shouted again.

"Yes huh!".

"Nu-uh!" he replied.

"Look at who's in an agreement with a 5 year old…" I smirked as I turned back to Kowalski…

Kallie: That's how our lives got started… or is it ended?

Kowalski: That's not all of how we met what about when… *Covered beak by my paw*

You so help as spoil my story I'll make you wish you were never born…

Kowalski: *Gulps*


End file.
